1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for selectively dispensing a flowable substance, and more particularly to such devices for dispensing toothpaste.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A device of this type is known, for example, for the dispensing of toothpaste. In this known device, the toothpaste in the container is pumped out by the repeated depression of a plunger of a dosing unit.
A device such as this is much easier to handle than, for example, conventional toothpaste tubes, particularly if some of the toothpaste has already been used. The user merely has to take a hold of the container of the device and actuate the plunger with a finger.
However, the disadvantage of the known device is that it can only dispense one-component substances. Thus, it is not possible for example to dispense a striped toothpaste with this known device.
This possibility has hitherto existed with toothpaste tubes designed in such a way that a small tube projects from the tube opening into the tube, being provided at its end facing the tube opening with several smaller openings. Around the small tube, a striping paste is accommodated in the tube while the basic paste is accommodated in the remaining, larger part of the tube, with the free end of the small tube projecting into the basic paste. Under the effect of external pressure applied to the tube, the basic paste is forced through the small tube and against the striping paste and, under the effect of the pressure thus applied to the striping paste, the striping paste passes through the openings together with the basic cream so that a striped toothpaste emerges from the opening of the tube.